deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enel
Enel, also known as Eneru, is an antagonist from the manga and anime, One Piece. He ate the rumble-rumble fruit, a logia which allows him to control, emit and become electricity. In combination with his mantra, this makes him one of the most dangerous individuals in the whole series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doctor Manhattan Vs Kami Enel (Completed) * Laxus VS Enel * Raiden vs Eneru Possible Opponents * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Konan * Kratos (God of War) * Toneri Ōtsutsuki 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 Death Battle Info * Name: Enel * Age: Unknown * Race: Likely a human. Weapons Devil Fruit - Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble Rumble fruit) * Logia fruits bestow intangibility and (limited) regeneration * Allows Enel to create, manipulate, and become Lightning. It also allows for electricity manipulation. * Combined with Mantra (CoO), the extent of Enel's Kenbunshoku Haki is drastically increased to where it encompasses the entirety of Skypiea. * This is one of the most fiercesome devil fruits, remarked by Robin as being 'invincible'. * The electricity from the fruit is enough to liquefy Gold, allowing him to reform it into any shape that he desires. It's possible he can do the same with other metals, but this is not confirmed. * This fruit can also be used as a defibrilator. * He can turn himself into a sort of Electric Being. Haki Haki can be used in tandem with Devil Fruits, but however, Enel has only demonstrated one Haki so far. Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki * User can, if fully mastering the ability, allow the user to not actually see the person's physical characteristics, but rather, the target's aura, which manifests as light silhouettes on a dark background. * Endows limited precognition, and the ability to predict an opponent's moves, shortly before they make them. With enough skill, this makes attacks much easier to evade. * The more killing intent an enemy has, the more predictable they are. More skilled practitioners can easily predict moves whether there is a murderous intent, or not. * It is possible that this Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others. * Allows the user to sense the prescence of others, even if their beyond normal eyesight, or can't be seen normally. Arc Maxim * This is a space-capable airship created by Enel to go to the Moon. * It is powered by his devil fruit. * It can also greatly enchance Enel's destructive capability, enabling moves such as "Raigo", which can lay waste to entire islands, as well as lightning storms that have the same effect. Feats (Respect Thread 2) * Replaced Gan Fall as God of Skypiea * His lightning is actual lightning. Nami comments that he seemed to have disappeared, and this is likely due to the fact that lightning moves very, very fast. More proof that he can travel at lightning speed, as well as him instantly killing a Fodder. * Gets hit by a Seastone weapon, which can negate DF abilities like his. He restarts his heart. * Combining Haki and his Fruit, he is able to listen in on the electrical sound waves of the air itself. This basically manifests as a radar that covers the whole of Skypiea, making him seem more like a God. * The "El Thor" move instantly torches a gigantic snake * With Haki and his Fruit, it's difficult to hit him. He dodges Zoro's attack with relative ease. Commenting him on his arm strength. * Smites an area in Skypiea * His most powerful El Thor seen so far scorches a beanstalk Faults and Weaknesses * The invincibility of a Logia User can be negated by exploiting weaknesses. ** Any insulator can negate his Intangibility and hit his original body (esp. Rubber) ** Cherrystone can fatigue on impact as well as negate his Intangibility *** Cherrystone handcuffs negate Devilfruit powers ** Busoshoku Haki can negate his Intangibility ** Devilfruit Users can drown in any body of water; as water weakens and immobilizes Devilfruit Users when fully submerged. * Lightning speed is only possible when travelling as lightning, or using a lightning attack. Normally, he has Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds in his normal form, otherwise, Luffy wouldn't have even stood a chance against him. * Lightning attacks are ineffective against insulators * Massive God Complex, though he seemed to be rather humble with it. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gods Category:Male Category:One Piece Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Villains